


The Song of the Deep Roads

by TheHellHounder



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Other, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHellHounder/pseuds/TheHellHounder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is glad she left her brother at home. The Deep Roads are scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song of the Deep Roads

I had to go into the Deep Roads.   
I had to go so I could make some coin.   
I had to go into the Deep Roads.   
I told my brother he couldn’t join me   
For his own safety.   
  
I want one piece of Carver   
Not two or three or five   
I just want my brother in one piece and still alive.   
One piece of Carver   
One, one piece of Carver.   
Not two of three or five.   
I just want my brother in one piece and still alive.   
Still alive, still alive.   
Still alive, still alive.   
One piece, just one piece.   
  
This is how you corrupt the people.   
Red Lyrium   
This is how you corrupt the people.   
Red Lyrium   
Or any Lyrium   
This is how you corrupt the people.   
Red Lyrium   
This is how you corrupt the people.   
Red Lyrium   
Or any Lyrium   
  
One piece, one piece   
Lyrium   
One piece, one piece   
Lyrium   
  
I know things   
You people don’t know   
I know things   
You people can’t.   
I know things   
You people don’t wanna know   
It’s horrible knowing what’s gonna happen   
It’s horrible knowing there’s things you cannot change   
  
One piece, just one piece   
Lyrium   
One piece, just one   
I just want my brother in one piece and still alive   
You people don’t wanna know.   
I had to go into the deeproads   
So I could, so I could make some   
Coin   
One piece, just one piece   
  
Bartrand, why   
Did you do this to us?   
Bartrand, why   
Did you have to betray us?   
Lyrium, Lyrium   
Bartrand, why   
Did you do this to us?   
Bartrand, why…?   
Lyrium, Lyrium   
  
Darkspawn, everywhere   
Darkness in the air   
Darkspawn, everywhere   
I’m glad I didn’t bring my brother.   
Now he’ll stay safe   
In one piece   
I just want my   
My brother, my brother   
I just want my brother in one piece and still alive.   
  
This is the song of the Deep Roads   
This is the Deep Roads Song   
It has no real hidden meaning   
It’s just something, I sung   
Because   
  
I had to go into the Deep Roads   
I had to go so I could make some coin.   
I had to go into the Deep Roads   
I told my brother he couldn’t join me   
For his own Safety   
I want one piece of Carver   
One piece, Lyrium   
One piece of Carver   
Lyrium, Lyrium   
Bartrand, why….?   
  
This is the song of the Deep Roads.


End file.
